Not what it seems
by DWGolondor
Summary: Harry thought he knew his best friend, but one day he discovers that not everything is what it seems.


**Not what it seems**

It was a cold and windy day in the burrow. The leaves were flying through the back yard on the window making a small noise as the hit the glass. Harry looked up from the Daily Prophet to see the leaves flying on the glass. He and Ron were the only ones in the burrow. Ginny was away with Hermione and Mrs. Weasley and the kids (Rose, Albus and Jams) for shopping. And Ron's other siblings had business. Mr. Weasley had to do something important in the ministry.

"Windy day, mate?" the voice of his best friend come from behind him.

Harry looked at Ron. He was not anymore the scrawny, tall guy anymore. He built some muscels and even had a small beard now. He and Ron had free today so they were at the burrow.

"Yeah, the leaves are flying everywhere." Harry said.

Ron chuckled. "Bloody hell, I don't want to imagine to walk outside now. The girls hair must be totally windswept now." he said.

Harry laughed. "Well, at least we have short hair and that can't happen to us." he said grinning.

Ron grinned back. "Yup, good thing we have short hair." he said, then he looked at the clock on the wall. "Bloody hell. It's already 6 pm and the girl still aren't here. I am hungry" he said.

Harry laughed. "Mate, you are always hungry." he said.

Ron grinned at him. "Well, yeah...good thing my mom taught me how to cook. I will just cook something for the two of us then." he said.

Harry smirked at his words. "You can cook, really?"

At his words Ron struck his tongue out and threw a pillow that was on the couch at him. "Nobody insults my cooking skills." he said.

The pillow hit a laughing Harry. "I can't insult something that isn't there, right?" he teased him.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Whatever, hey say can you look in my room for my wand? I seemed to lost it a few hours ago." he said.

Harry raised his eyebrow. "You lost your wand?"

Ron nodded and blushed. "Well, I...don't know...I kinda put it away and it was gone, but I definitely know it is in my room." he said.

Harry nodded. "Alright, I will look for it, but how will you cook then?" he asked.

"The muggle way." Ron answered.

Harry laughed. "Seems like Hermione is rubbing off on you." he said.

Ron punched him playfully on the arm. "You are such a git." he said.

Harry laughed. "Alright, don't burn the food." he said as he walked upstairs. From behind he could hear Ron shouting an insult at him.

Harry chuckled at his choice of words as went upstairs. During the past few year he became a lot more relaxed. One of the reason was his best friend. He didn't treated him as if he was a celebrity. No, he was talking to him just like a normal person joking around with him. He smiled at all his memories with him or Hermione.

He entered the room. It was messy and the bed was not really made. At least the floor was clean. He opened some drawer. Suddenly he saw a book laying there. The title said: _Top Secret: Plan to success._ The title was written by Ron. Harry was curious. He wanted to read the book, but he knew that this was Ron's private stuff.

He wanted to search for the wand, but his curiosity was too high. He looked around and listened if someone was coming, then he grabbed the book and began to read. To his surprise it was a diary.

 _1991_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I am friends with Harry Potter. I can't believe it. The first step of our plan has succeeded. I am going to pretend to be Harry Potter's best friend, so I get famous._

Harry stared at the book. Was this a sick joke? Ron couldn't have…

He decided to read on.

 _1992_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Potter is at my house now. He doesn't realize anything. The plan is working! Soon, my family will get rich and my sister get her dream man and I get famous!_

Harry wanted to puke. Was this really what Ron thought of him? Maybe this was just a sick joke from Fred and George? And why would Ron than risk his life for him if he thought like that? Harry hoped that somewhere at the end of the book there was a sentence that said: Haha fooled you! But there wasn't anything. He continued to read, but it wasn't getting better.

 _1994_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _getting famous is harder than I thought. I got attacked by this stupid Black. But I guess that is the price for getting famous._

 _1994_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I almost slipped my act! Just because I couldn't control my jealousy of Potter's fame! I need to control my temper more!_

 _19\. December 1994_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Urgh. What you all have to do to get famous. Today I pretended to be jealous of this insufferable Hermione and her date to act like a real teenager. Soon...soon…_

 _19\. October 1996_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _It worked! Ginny poured some love potion in his drink and Potter has felt for her. What a fool! Soon all the hard work will be worth it._

 _1998_

 _The war is over! Now the only thing that could get in my way to get Potter's fortune is gone!_

The more Harry read, the more he wanted to puke. He just couldn't believe that this was true! Ron couldn't have manipulated him and he couldn't have drank a love potion.

He skipped to the last page.

 _2008_

 _I almost finished my plan. Now it is time to get rid of Potter and make his death look like an accident. I already wrote an suicide note and last will in his writing._

Harry just stared at the book flabbergasted. All those years, all those years were fake! He was so angry right now and just wanted to kill Ron. He looked at the date and gaped. Today was the 17. April. The post was from yesterday.

"Oh my god..." he whispered not believing what he just read.

"I see, you have found my secret book." a voice behind him said coldly.

Harry turned around immediately to look at Ron smirking smugly at him leaning against the door. Harry gave him a hateful glare.

"You! You lied to me! You lied to me all my life!" he cried trying not to cry.

Ron just looked at him smugly. "Aww, did I just destroyed Potter's dreams?" he mocked him. "But yes, for your information: I never cared for you, you were just a pawn in my plan." he said.

His words hurt Harry like a brick falling on his head. The one person who he had thought as a brother was now telling him that he never cared about him. Now he just wanted to kill Ron. He looked for his wand, but there it wasn't there!

"Aww, is Potter searching for this?" Ron said smirking holding up his wand.

Harry glared at him with so much hate. "Where did you got this?!" he shouted.

"Well, like I said earlier. People tend to put away things and forget where they are. Just it wasn't me, but you." Ron said pointing both, his and Harry's wand at Harry. "It is time to die, Harry." he said fake sweetly.

Tears were threatening to fall down Harry's eyes. He still glared at Ron. "And what then? People will know that you have killed me!" he cried.

Ron laughed evilly. "Not if I kill you with your own wand." he said. "Now just accept your faith and don't complain about it. I have dealt with your stupid complains enough during those past few years." he said.

This couldn't be the end! Not by his supposed-best friend. Maybe this was all a bad dream and Harry would wake up soon. But he had felt pain when Ron had hit him on the arm earlier. All of Harry's hope vanished and he closed his eyes. That was the way his life was going to end. He almost cried, but he didn't wanted that Ron to enjoy the fact that he had won.

He prepared to get hit by the killing curse every second, but instead suddenly he felt that Ron was coming close. He opened his eyes a bit as Ron came close. Harry wanted to attack him at this moment, but he was paralyzed. He couldn't move. Probably because Ron made a silence body binding curse on him. Suddenly Ron's face was at his ear. He prepared to hear Ron mocking him, but instead he said: "Ha! Fooled you!" he said laughing.

Harry turned at him in shock. Suddenly Ron's smug face was gone and he was laughing uncontrollably. Harry just stared at him as if he had lost his marbles. What was going on?

He walked towards Ron and punched him in the face. Ron groaned, but to his surprise he didn't got angry.

"What the hell mate?! You just wanted to kill me and said that our friendship is fake!" Harry cried angrily.

Ron just chuckled at that, which made Harry even more mad. "Sorry, mate, but that was my revenge." he said.

Harry just stared at him incredulously. "Revenge?! What damn revenge?!"

Ron just grinned at him. "Revenge for the prank, you played on me two month ago." he just said.

Now Harry just stared at him blankly. "Prank? What…what are you talking about?" Harry asked totally confused. What was going on here?

Ron still grinned at him. "For the prank you pulled on me on April Fools Day." he said.

Harry still didn't knew what he meant, but then he remembered. On this day Harry played Ron a prank where he pretended to be really sick and also bought some products from George's shop so it looked like he was puking and spitting out blood. On that day they were also alone at the burrow. Ron was terrified when he saw that he was so sick almost hysterical. He never saw Ron more angry after he revealed that it was a prank. Harry felt terrible after that prank and was really surprised that Ron forgave him that fast.

"Oh...so this was all just a prank?" he whispered.

Ron nodded. "Yeah, it was. Didn't thought I would let you go for your prank?" he said raising his eyebrows.

Harry stared at the ground. Although he knew that he had done something similar to Ron he couldn't help but to be angry at him.

"You...you let me think that all my life was fake." he whispered.

Ron rubbed his neck nervously. "Well...yeah. Sorry for that, maybe I went a bit aboard there." he said.

Harry stared at him incredulously. "A bit?! I never felt so much hate during a person than towards you at that moment! You made me believe that I used and manipulated by the only people who ever loved me and you say that you just went a bit overboard!" Harry cried.

Harry knew that he was probably overreacting and a bit of a hypocrite since he had done this one Ron two months ago, but he didn't care at the moment.

"Harry..." he could hear Ron whispering.

"I never felt more angry or broken than now! I lost so many people in my life and to think that you and your family were just manipulating me all my life...I...I..."Harry said trailing off. He didn't looked Ron in his eyes. He was just so disturbed right now He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Ron there.

"Mate...I would never do something like this to you. We went through to much for that. You are like a brother for me...and I would never betray you." he said softly. "Besides, I don't believe that I would have such great acting skills or could make up such great plan at the age of 11 or even now...god I am terrible in this." he said.

Harry laughed a bit at that. "Well, you did let me think that this was real." Harry said his voice a bit shaky.

Ron didn't laughed at that. "Look Harry...I am sorry for that prank okay...I...I wanted you to know that I will always be there for you. What happened in the forth or seventh year...I don't want that ever to happen again. Like I said, you are like my brother...I love you." he whispered.

Now tears were coming out of Harry's eyes. Ron's words were so strong and full of emotions and he was overwhelmed by it. He rushed forward and hugged Ron tightly. "I love you too you prat, but don't ever do this to me okay?" he whispered in his ear.

Ron nodded. "I won't." he said. "But you won't do it too, right?" he asked.

Harry nodded. "I won't. I am sorry for what happened."

Ron laughed. "I guess we were just being boys." he said.

Harry laughed too. He looked at Ron and their gazed met each other. Suddenly both of them burst out laughing.

"Say, how do you even came up with this idea?" Harry asked laughing.

Ron chuckled. "Funny thing. I actually got this idea from you book fans." he said.

Now Harry stared at him confused. "What book fans?"

"Well...the books about your life." he said.

Now Harry remembered. After the war he decided to write an book about his life to sell it to the muggles so they also know what he had gone through. In the end there were seven books.

"What about them?" Harry asked.

Ron rubbed his neck awkwardly. "Well, there is something called fanfiction. This something about people writing their own stories to this book. I found it on the Internet" At that Harry looked at him incredulously. "...don't give that look Potter. Hermione taught me about the computer and the Internet okay?" Ron said.

Harry just nodded still couldn't believe that Ron could use the Internet.

"Well...apparently a lot of people seem to hate me or Ginny or my mom and believe that we are trying to manipulate you so we can get rich and famous." he said.

Harry stared at him incredulously. "What?! That's crazy?! Why would people think that?!" he cried.

"Believe me right? I couldn't believe it too. People seem to love to bash me and even put Hermione together with the ferret and depict me as a drunken abuser!" Ron said angrily. "I wanted to write those idiots a long letter about my opinion, but I then realized that I was supposed to be a book character who didn't exist. Well...but basically that was where I got the idea." he said awkwardly.

Harry couldn't believe that people would hate on Ron or Ginny. Sure Ron made mistakes, but did that mean that he was a villain. Goddamn he was a teenager!

"Those guys are idiots." Harry said angrily.

Ron nodded. "Yeah, pretty much prats who can't get their own life together and take out their anger on a fictional character. Some life that is." Ron said.

Harry sighed. Despite winning the war Harry knew that there will be always idiots outside and they will never stop to exist.

"Well, I am not sure, what surprises me more. The fact that those guys bash you and your family or that you can use the Internet." Harry teased him.

Ron fake-gasped at him. "You little git, you take that back!" he said grabbing a pillow and hitting him with it laughing. Harry laughed at that and grabbed one too. Soon they were having a huge pillow fight with feathers flying through the room.

Harry didn't care what other people said about Ron or his family. They didn't knew him and they will never know. All he knew that Ron would always be there for him. He smiled at that thought as he continued to hit Ron with a pillow. He was angry at those people, but he couldn't change it. But that didn't matter. It didn't matter what other people were thinking, because Harry knew better. And he knew that he couldn't wished for a better friend.

 **Ha! Did you really thought that this was going to be Ron-Bashing story? I hate bashing generally, so I would never right such a thing, cause it makes a character one-dimensional and Ron is my fav character. But of course I have nothing against the people who write such stories. I just don't like them, because it destroys a character by making him pure evil and therefore OOC. Besides why would Ron still stick around Harry and go through all the dangers with him if he really was so selfish? That makes no sense in my eyes. Name me one person who would jump right in every adventure that Harry went through. I don't think there are that many of them outside. Neville and Luna, definitely, but from the real world probably not so much. I love Harry's and Ron's friendship. Their bond is definitely stronger than Hermione and Harry's one. There is a reason why Ron was the person he would miss the most. Well, I hope you liked the story. I hope nobody is offended and please don't give me any hateful comments. If you don't like the story just write why you don't liked it with a reason and not something like: _You are a little piece of shit. That was the worst I ever read_. Because comments like that are probably the most unintelligent ones you could give. Well, please review it. I really hope you like the story and if you don't I don't blame you guys too. Probably would be even helpful to me if somebody criticizes the story giving me points where I can improve. All of you have a nice day :)**


End file.
